In It To Win It!
by kablava3595
Summary: The glee club hits their senior year, Nationals is a must, right? ONce again, Kaitlin Jonas tries to keep everyone from killing one another. Season 3 is going to be amazing. Rivalries, baby drama, family drama, future plans, college, love? It's packed.
1. We're Still Down Three

**SEASON 3 YES! **

**fyi, this is a continuation of my first story but if you dont want to read that, then it's pretty easy to follow along with this. it's going to follow the third season with my OC character Kaitlin Jonas. I'm going to follow the show dead on with a few of my own stories and tweaks here and there! **

**READ AND REVIEW !**

* * *

><p>Season 3! Chapter 1: We're still Down Three<p>

I can't believe it! We're back, we're back, we're back! I know, usually the first day of school is dreaded by many, but not me, I was so excited. I was ready to be back in that choir room with all my friends.

After me and Puck got back together, let's just say I didn't have much time to spend with many others. The only exceptions were Rachel and Kurt, but that's only because they wanted to use my recording studio. Those two have pretty much become inseparable because of their same dream of broadway.

There were some sad things that happened over the summer too, the biggest being Sam moving out of state because his dad got a really good job. We were all really sad to see him leave, especially me, but he promised to visit every once in a while and bring Stevie and Stacey.

Puck left for a week to check out this college with Finn, that's when I realized that I really only have one more year with him which brought me down.

Good exciting things happened too though, like me getting my license and getting a car! I flipped out when my brothers surprised me with a light blue jeep.

I lock my car and head into the school smiling. Puck wanted to drive me this morning but I really wanted to drive myself to school today. He left like five minutes before me and said he would meet me at my locker but I didn't see him.

I'm glad we get to keep our same lockers all four years, I have the best location too. It's near all my classes this year and I have none upstairs which is awesome. I open it and start dumping my stuff into it.

"Kaitlin!" I turn to my left and see Mike and Tina coming up to me making me smile. "Hey guys, it's been a while, how's it going?" I ask excitedly.

"Good, let us see your schedule!" Mike takes it out of my hand and him and Tina examine it.

"Sweet! Calc and history! Let's go!" MIke was excited making me chuckle. Tina frowns a little showing that we had no classes.

"Asian one and two! You guys are looking identical today." Puck comes over to me and wraps his arm around my waist as Tina and Mike shoot him glares.

"Will see you guys at glee practice this afternoon." Tina says as she pulls Mike away with her. Puck makes me turn to him and presses his lips on mine passionately.

We let go and I smile at him. "This year is going to be amazing." I say and he gives me this warm smile.

"It's going to be our year, Finn and Rachel are no longer the power house couple." I chuckle a little.

"The rekindled love of Kuck, very nice. Puckerman, what are your plans after high school?" Jacob was all in our faces and his mic was literally touching Puck.

"It's called none of your business, punk." Puck says and I hold in my laughter.

"And what about you miss Jonas? Words gotten out about your brothers being famous, are you going to follow in their footsteps?" The whole Jonas Brothers thing slipped my mind over the summer, I hope I don't get treated differently this year because of that.

"I'm undecided besides I'm only a junior." I simply state and me and Puck walk away from the creep.

* * *

><p>We all enter the choir room feeling great until we see all our trophies we won at competitions in the middle of the room. Odd.<p>

Mr. Shue comes into the room looking very pleased.

"Mr. Shue, why are all our trophies in the middle of the room?" Tina asks what everyone else was thinking. "I was sure our trophies would grow over the summer." Brittany says looking serious.

"I want this image to burn in your minds, this is the difference between 12th place and 1st." He says making me frown a little. "Are you planning on bumming us out all year long, Mr. Shue?" Puck asks as he takes a seat next to me.

"No, this year I'm planning on pushing you guys as hard as I can, this year, no one is going to stop us." He says confidently and I smile a little. "Yeah, but we're still the laughing stalk of the school, Mr. Shue." Mercedes says.

"Yeah, the school hates us even more." Tina adds in.

"Which is why we need to recruit more members, we're already three members down." Mr. Shue says. "That's because Puckerman couldn't keep Zizes in, it's his and Kaitlin's fault." Santana says and I glare at her.

Technically, that had nothing to do with us, Lauren just didn't like where her reputation was going by staying in gee club. "She's the one that got away, very very slowly." I slap him on his shoulder for that one.

"And where's Quinn?" Santana asks. "MIA, no one's seen her since the summer." Artie says and I sigh a little. He's right, I don't think anyone's seen her since the first week of summer. I don't know what happened either, we were so close. Maybe I was spending too much time with Puck but I called her several times and she never picked up. I stopped by her house a few times and her mom said she wasn't home, I just don't know what happened.

"That's why we need recruits and we're gonna get them guys!" Mr. Shue says and then the band starts to bring in a few purple pianos. He explains how when ever we see a purple piano somewhere in the school, we have to stop and perform. Mr. Shue thinks it's a great way to bring kids in and I couldn't help but agree.

Me and Puck leave glee together holding hands. After this amazing summer with him, I can't help but smile when our hands are intertwined, I still get those shivers.

"You know, I really think only one of us should be driving to school, I mean, what's the point of two cars if we're going to the same place." Puck's argument about driving together has been going on all day and I think it's so cute.

"You're right, tomorrow morning, will go to school in my jeep." He gives me this look making me smiling. "I was thinking my car, the dude truck." I shake my head.

"Kaitlin, I need your assistance please." We stop at Rachel standing right in front of us. "It's important." She adds and I just nod and turn to Puck.

"I'll see you at home." I say and he gives me a quick kiss and then walks to his car. "I didn't know you two were living together, Kaitlin, that's very irresponsible, especially with your ages and..." I cut her off.

"We're neighbors, remember? He's usually at my house anyways. So what's wrong?" I ask as she just continues walking to the football field.

"We need to get Quinn to stop being a skank and come back to glee." What did she just call Quinn?

"I thought she was MIA?" I ask worried now. "No, just MIA from us, c'mon!" She leads me under the bleachers where I see four girls, one with short pink hair... oh god.

"Skanks, Quinn. We need to talk to you." Rachel says and the girl with pink hair turns to us and I couldn't believe it. "Quinn? What happened?" I was now freaking out. Was she smoking?

"This is the new me, I finally have found myself and the people who care about me." She says with this different sounding, more laid-back voice. "Quinn, I'll pay you 10 dollars if you let me beat them up!" The latina girl says from behind and I was getting nervous.

Did everyone else know that Quinn turned scary. "Quinn, I thought we were friends." I say and she looks me up and down and scoffs.

"And I thought you were over Puckerman." With that she turns away and I feel my insides hurt a little. Rachel still had things to say but it was my time to leave.

* * *

><p>We were all in the cafeteria trying to enjoy lunch together, but someone just had to ruin it. Rachel comes up to us looking annoyed. "Why are you guys ignoring Mr. Shue's assignment?" She asks and we all just look at each other.<p>

"There's a purple piano in here?" Finn says and I sigh. That purple piano has been mocking us all lunch. "Wow, how'd we miss that?" Mercedes says sarcastically.

"We have to do the number!" Rachel says loudly. "We have to survive lunch!" artie says quickly and we all agree with him.

"Look, the more people that see us perform, the more that will want to join, it's simple mathematics." She says to us all, she had a point.

"Which I stopped attending years ago." Puck adds. So that's why he's still in Geometry...

"Rachel's right guys, how are we suppose to get people to join if we don't even believe in ourselves!" Finn was right and we finally decide to do the number. I thought it was great too until...

"Food fight!" Rachel gets hit in the face and I immediately duck and cover. I watch from behind a table as most of us glee kids get covered in crap. I thought I was home safe too until I get hit on the hit with some pudding.

We head directly to the choir room to clean ourselves off and explain to Mr. Shue how it was a complete failure. That is, until this girl named Sugar Matta comes in and explains how we suck and she's awesome and that she can say anything she wants because she has aspergers.

It turns out that when she tries out, that she really, really she sucks. Maybe the year isn't starting out as well as we'd all hoped.

* * *

><p>I was hoping the third day of school would be okay and so far the morning was. Spanish in the morning with Finn is really fun. Ever since him and Rachel got back together, he's seemed much more happier, he even seems happy about working at Kurt's dad's tire shop.<p>

I head to my locker and grab a few things. As I shut it I notice the guy next to me making me smile. "Hey Blaine, how's your morning been?" I ask and he smiles. "Good, pretty laid back, how about you? How's Puck these days?" I smile at the question.

"My days been pretty okay considering, And Puck is great, we're great." I smile thinking about us. I was just so happy that not even glee could ruin that.

Then it hits me and I give Blaine this confused look. "Wait, why are you here? Why aren't you at Dalton?" I ask taking in his regular clothes, where was the uniform?

He smiles and I realize what that means. I give him a tight squeeze and squeal a little. "I can't believe you transfered here! This is awesome! Does Kurt know?" I ask as I let go.

"I'm actually looking for him now, I'll see you at lunch when I do my glee audition." He says and walks away and I couldn't help but smile even though I was a little confused. I hope he doesn't start another food fight.

So Blaine ended up singing this adorable song, "It's Not Unusual," and it was great. Everyone was clapping too until Quinn threw her cigarette on the purple piano outside and it caught on fire. I'm pretty sure the cheerios dumped lighter fluid on it during the performance but it was still scary.

Me and Puck were heading to our only class together, physics. Yeah, he failed that last year too. "I can't believe Quinn's gone all psycho this year. I mean the pink hair is kind of hot but hanging with the skanks is so messed up, I would never make out with any of those girls." I glare at him for that.

"I hope there's nothing going on at her house or anything, I'm worried about her but she doesn't want to talk to any of us, does she?" I ask and he nods no. "Quinn's lost it and we can't do anything about it." Puck says sounding serious. What's up with him? Does he really think there's no hope for her? I just hope she's okay.

* * *

><p>We were all sitting in the choir room as Mr. Shue comes in with Blaine making me smile.<p>

"Let's all welcome our newest member, Blaine Anderson!" We all cheer, I was so happy he's going to be with us.

"It's gonna be a great year, we're all gonna go to Nationals!" Blaine was so happy to be here himself. Mr. SHue looked taken back a little when he looks at the rest of us.

"Is there something wrong guys?" What's he talking about? "I just want Blaine to know we're not the Warblers." I look up at Finn for that who looked annoyed as Blaine sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Blaine asks Finn and Finn scoffs. "Yeah, you set a bonfire in our courtyard." OH, please, that wasn't Blaine, that was the cheerios fault and Quinn.

"Actually that was a political protest." Santana says stating my point. "And that leads me to my next thing, Santana, you need to leave." Mr. Shue says confidently and we all just look at him like he was crazy.

"Mr. SHue, Sue made me." Santana says and he shrugs his shoulders. "Brittany didn't do it." He adds and we all turn to Brit. "Yeah well that's because, you know..." We all turn back to the two.

"You're banned from glee, don't come back unless you can be as loyal as everyone else here." Damn, go Mr. Shue.

"Fine, I could use a break." With that she gets up and leaves the room. "You know what? Good for you Mr. Shue. It's a bout time we get some allegiance up in here." Mercedes says and I nod my head agreeing.

"I'll say it again, if we want to win Nationals, we have to be united." I was happy with Mr. Shue's new philosophy. Soon Rachel explains how the school is doing West Side Story and blah blah blah everyone should audition. It would be cool to audition for Maria but we all know Rachel will fight hard for it, apparently Mercedes too.

Plus, Kurt talks about how he's running for senior class president, I say, good for him. Kurt and Rachel seem more determined this year.

Then Mr. Shue starts to go over the purple piano project lesson that had failed miserably this week, we were all bummed this week.

"We got hit pretty hard but these pianos are still making beautiful music and so are we." Mr. SHue says making me smile.

"Mr. Shue, like always, you and me are on the same page." Rachel says standing in front of all of us smiling. She ushers for the piano guy to start playing and then she starts playing a very familiar tune.

We ended the week singing 'You Can't Stop The Beat." I think it was a great end, especially with all of us in purple.

Me and Puck leave the school holding hands. This time, we came to school in my car, I love when I win.

"This was a weird first week." Puck says and I nod. "Yeah, I guess now we know what to expect this year, it's gonna be tough." I say and I see him smile.

"Yeah, but will get through it together, we always will." I smile at him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "SO it's a Friday afternoon, where are we going?" He asks smirking and I chuckle as we both get in my car.

I start the car and begin to drive. "Home." I simply state. "I'm cool with that, I love your bedroom." I shake my head. "I'm gonna get a head start on my homework." He scoffs.

"You're such a nerd." I chuckle a little. "But you know you love me." I say and I glance over at him smiling. "Yeah, you're right. I love you." I think my heart just skipped a beat.

He hasn't said that to me since when we got back together. "I love you too." I say smiling. This was gonna be a great year.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH! Chapter 1 doneee! I'm soo happy to be back on this story! I'm super sad about the stupid month break they're taking but it will give me time to catch up on my chapters!<strong>

**REVIEWWWWWWW! please :)**


	2. Update

**UPDATE!**

**So I'm taking a quick break from this glee story to work on a different one. I just got into The Vampire Diaries. Im basically following the story starting from Season 1. I promise I'll come back to this story but for now...check out my new story called The Salvatore Sister: An Eternity of Pain**


End file.
